


Stress Relief

by SumiArana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Carlos goes down on Jill, F/M, Literally Zero Plot, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, train bandwagon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: “You seem tense.”“Of course I’m tense.” Jill watched him for a moment, wondering exactly what his end game was. She didn’t holster her weapon.“Yeah well, I’m offering to help you with that.” He smiled again, this time much softer. The corner of his mouth almost curled up into a smirk.“What are you going to do, give me a massage?” She rolled her eyes.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is kind of an introduction for these characters, I'm really struggling with writing Jill with Carlos. I think this is the absolute first time I have ever written him. Constructive feedback welcome! I'm still trying to get a grip on Jill, too. Everything I've written with her has been Pre-STARS and she's a bit softer than RE3 Jill, imo. 
> 
> [5/12] I'm doing a Fanfic Survey if you have a moment to fill it out it'd be great! I'm just very interested what people like to read. https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/WX6C2FX [I'll try to remove this link when I'm no longer doing the survey]
> 
> uh one last thing I made a RE fanfic discord if anyone wants to hang, drop me a comment or a DM and I'll link you!

Jill ducked into one of the empty subway cars, shooting the Mercenary an annoyed look as he followed her inside. He’d asked to speak to her privately before she left to restore power. She didn’t really have the time or the energy to deal with him and whatever macho bullshit he was trying to pull. Not when there were still civilians in the city and that _thing_ out there looking for her.

Carlos, despite Jill’s dirty look, flashed a smile. He set his gun down on one of the many empty seats, taking a few steps away from it. The area had been secured, more or less, and with Mikhail in the other cart he didn’t have to worry about hostiles. He wanted to be as least threatening as he could; not that Jill couldn’t handle it, just that he didn’t want to add to her stress.

“You seem tense.”

“Of course I’m tense.” Jill watched him for a moment, wondering exactly what his end game was. She didn’t holster her weapon.

“Yeah well, I’m offering to help you with that.” He smiled again, this time much softer. The corner of his mouth almost curled up into a smirk.

“What are you going to do, give me a massage?” She rolled her eyes.

“I was hoping you’d let me eat you out... prove that you can trust me.”

Jill couldn’t help but cock an eyebrow at that. She was silent for a moment, staring at him as she waited for him to add a hurried ‘It was just a joke’ or a fumbled apology. He didn’t, though, instead giving a wink.

“Really?” Jill asked, flatly. “Let me guess, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” She’d heard all of the offers, all of the reasons for casual sex from men in her platoon, even a few times with S.T.A.R.S. She was used to being shamelessly herself in a male dominated career.

“I am not stripping out of this Kevlar.” Carlos gave a shrug, gesturing to his uniform. “If you’re too busy, don’t worry about it. Just thought I’d offer to help clear your head. No big deal, though, if you’re not interested.”

The S.T.A.R.S officer stared at him for another moment, watching him slowly turn his back to her and picking up his SMG again. He moved slowly as though waiting on her to call his bluff.

“Fine.”

“Hm?” Carlos looked over his shoulder.

“Make it quick.” Jill’s fingers were already working at the button and zipper on her jeans. She shoved them down past her hips, hooking her fingers into the cotton panties and pulling them down next. She worked them past her knees, allowing for somewhat of a range of movement. She took a seat and placed her gun beside her, close enough to grab if she needed to but not close enough to get in the way.

Carlos grinned again, quickly dropping to his knees in front of her. His knee pads made a soft noise as they connected with the metal floor of the train. He fit both of her ankles in one of his hands with ease, lifting them up so they were nearly even with her shoulders. Part of her couldn’t believe she was allowing herself to do this – she’d never even had a one night stand, much less had any sort of sexual conduct with a _stranger._ Much less a stranger that worked for the people that wanted her dead.

Carlos wasted no time at all, taking a deep breath of her scent before getting to it. He used his free hand to expose her clit from under the hood, flicking the tip of his tongue over it, slowly. She gasped, attempting to roll her hips against him but finding it impossible with the position he was holding her legs. He swirled his tongue over that sensitive little nub, feeling it begin to engorge almost immediately. She pressed her palm over her mouth, swallowing her mewls as he worked against the bundle of nerves. It immediately set her insides on fire and she realized how badly she needed this.

She was gasping, trying to twist away from his mouth. It was intense and she felt like he was going to make her come far too quickly. Without much of a warning, he slipped a single finger inside. She was hot and wet. She could feel him smirk against her.

His finger and mouth worked in tandem, coaxing out more little moans from Jill with each movement. He added a second finger, curling them both upwards, searching for that spot inside. He knew he found it when he felt her legs strain against him again.

She honestly hadn’t been expecting him to make her come, not this quickly or easily. Most men she’d been with half-assed oral; usually only working at it for a moment or two before complaining their jaw hurt or simply giving up, all the while expecting the favor to be returned.

But not only did Carlos know what he was doing, _supposedly_ he wasn’t expecting anything in return. She still had her doubts but it wasn’t one of the things she was worried about right this second.

“Don’t stop,” She gasped in a voice just slightly louder than a whisper. She was so close each flick of his tongue made her legs strain before she was crying out and climaxing around his fingers.

Carlos slipped his tongue over her clit a few more times before drawing away. He released Jill’s ankles, grinning all the while. She found herself practically panting as her senses slowly returned to her. Her face was hot, her thighs slick and her breath coming in short pants.

She cast a glance to him, that smug smirk plastered on his face. She didn’t want to admit that he impressed her. They shared another look before she fumbled for her underwear, grasping them with shaking fingers and pulling them up over her hips again.

“Feel better?”

She rolled her shoulders, testing her body in the afterglow. Some of the tenseness in her back had dissipated and it seemed like she could think somewhat more clearly. She’d forgotten how much good a little release did; it had been so low on her list for so long she’d simply stopped thinking about sex.

She stood, wiggling her jeans back up her hips. She buttoned and zipped them, readjusting the holster belt so it lay correctly against her. She could already feel the crotch of her panties sticking uncomfortably to her skin.

“Actually, yeah.” She admitted with a slight shrug. She tried to play it off; she didn’t want him to know she was impressed. Really impressed. “….thanks.”


End file.
